Breathe
by LanaraofEarth
Summary: : Can someone be the very air that we breathe? What, then, would we do to save that which we need to live? Bosco and Faith are about to find out. Bosco/Faith Shippage.


Title: Breathe  
  
Author: Lanaraofearth  
  
Rating: PG-13.so far  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters of Third Watch belong to NBC and a lot of other creative people who are not me.I do not own these characters.I am just playing with them for a little while.  
  
Summary: Can someone be the very air that we breathe? What, then, would we do to save that which we need to live? Bosco and Faith are about to find out. Bosco/Faith Shippage.  
  
Note: This is my first Third Watch Fan Fic.so I hope that you all like it. Here's hopin'.  
  
**************************  
  
Part 1  
  
Hooker patrol really sucked.  
  
Officer Faith Yokas smirked at that thought as she trudged slowly into the change room of the 55th Precinct.  
  
No pun intended of course* she thought wryly.  
  
Faith tucked an errant strand of her highlighted strawberry blonde hair behind her ear as she opened the door to her locker.  
  
Of course, Bosco had been late.again.  
  
* Busy with his latest chickie.aka Sergeant Seriously Sarcastic Bitch *  
  
Faith snorted.that woman really pissed her off. Who the hell did she think she was anyway? She walked around with more attitude than a drag queen on their period.  
  
Faith pulled off her uniform and vest as she thought about her partners seeming adoration of the Sergeant from anti-crime. She honestly could not see what it was he liked about her.  
  
Sure...Cruz seemed good at her job, if you put aside the questionable tactics and arrogant disregard for human life.not to mention her attitude problem.  
  
* Fine * Faith conceded as she walked over to the sink to wash up, * the Sgt has a decent body.whatever.that hardly makes up for her lack of a soul. I mean.she wanted to 'take me outside' at the hospital a few weeks ago.what is she, five? *  
  
Faith let out an annoyed breath as she finished cleaning up and pulled the elastic holding her hair together out; letting the soft strands fall to her shoulders, framing her face.  
  
Faith starred at herself in the mirror for a moment. She had never considered herself particularly good looking. Compared to the women Bosco hooked up with.* compared to them I'm.compared to them I'm nothing.nothing to look at anyway.*  
  
Faith shook herself from that thought. What the hell did it matter who Bosco dated.or how she compared to them?  
  
Faith frowned at her reflection, collected her stuff and walked back over to her locker.  
  
There was no one in the locker room currently, which was nice. After the day she'd had.the silence was soothing.  
  
A young street kid had been found dead in an alley way.an apparent overdose of some sort. The kid couldn't have been more then fifteen.  
  
Cases like that were always hard and Faith couldn't help thinking what life the girl might have led had someone been there for her, if she had been given more of a chance in life.  
  
She could still see the vacant look that had been in the girl's eyes.  
  
There had been something else in them too, something which had disturbed her a lot; fear. There had been a frightened look in her eyes.whatever it was that she had seen or felt before she had died had terrified her.  
  
The detectives had written it off as an overdose, but Faith did not believe that. There was something not right about the whole thing and she wasn't the only one who felt that way. Paramedic Kim Zambrano had mentioned her unease about the scene. Between the beat cops and the medics, most people knew which street kids were druggies and which weren't.  
  
Of course, Bosco had just called her paranoid, but after talking with some of the other cops, Faith felt justified in her concern.  
  
* But, what can I do? The detectives aren't pursuin' the case and there ain't any evidence of foul play.at least not yet.* Faith mulled as she pulled on a long sleeve, v-neck, deep red, clingy shirt.  
  
Just as she was pulling on a pair of flare jeans the doors to the room opened, admitting a tired looking Sully with Davis and Bosco following just a moment later, deep in conversation.  
  
".an there's this place on Jackson, supposed to be some health nut store of somethin' an' in the back.crack house.. I mean there was powder everywhere."  
  
Davis shook his head in amazement as he listened to Bosco, "Wow.it sounds like anti-crime is the place to be."  
  
Sully had opened his locker at this point, the one adjacent to Faiths and gave her an exasperated look as he rolled his eyes at his younger partners enthusiastic comment.  
  
Faith forced a smile onto her face in response.  
  
The current conversation was making her uneasy. She had missed her partner during his time with anti-crime, but, the way Bosco carried on, it did not seem as if he had felt the same way; and that bothered her, a lot. Faith wasn't exactly sure why it bothered her so much, but it was not something that she felt like brooding over at the moment; not with Bosco just a few feet away and getting closer by the minute.  
  
Meanwhile, Bosco had continued on with his story as he approached his locker, as yet seemingly unaware of Faiths presence. "...'an Cruz just sauntered in there like she owned the place.yellin' at 'em all.I coulda' sworn the one guy was gonna piss his pants he was so freaked out by her.she is amaz."  
  
Bosco cut himself off as he caught site of his partner, standing in front of her locker.  
  
Bosco swallowed hard past the lump, which had suddenly formed in his throat at seeing Faith.  
  
Ever since the disagreement between her and Cruz, Bosco had felt uncomfortable talking about his time with anti-crime with her. Things had become strained between them; and he didn't like it.  
  
Faith felt the weight of her partners gaze upon her, almost burning in its intensity and she slowly turned to look at him.  
  
Their eyes locked immediately; deep blue to gray blue.  
  
Bosco knew that he was starring, but he just could not seem to tear himself away from her eyes. They were so expressive, so mesmerizing.it was almost as if he was drowning in their depths; and for some reason, that comforted him.  
  
He missed her.a lot. It was worse then when he had been with the anti-crime unit. There hadn't been the emotional distance that now existed between them.  
  
Faith couldn't bring herself to speak, though there were a million things that she wanted to say. * I miss you.I'm sorry.you're a pain in the ass.why her.why not me? * Faith shook the last thought aside.  
  
Sully took in the scene before him. The longing look that was passing between the partners was obvious. There was something going on between them that much he was certain of, but of what he did not know.  
  
Before he had more time to ponder on his train of thought, Davis broke the tense silence with a cough, which shook the pair out of their trance-like states.  
  
Davis had glanced confusedly between the pair when Bosco had suddenly stopped speaking. When the silence had seemed to stretch, Davis had felt like he was intruding on a private moment and thus coughed nervously.  
  
Two gazes were now turned on him and Davis averted his gaze as he mumbled an apology before retreating to the safety of the bathroom stalls.  
  
Sully shook his head at his partner.poor guy. He then turned his attention back to Faith as she sat down on the bench.  
  
Her gaze looked forlorn and Sully had the urge to shake Bosco to figure out what the hell he had done now. Instead he spoke up, " rough day, huh?"  
  
Faith started at the sound of Sully's voice and lifted her head to look at the older officer, her dear friend, as she grabbed a pair of boots from her locker and replied distractedly. "Yeah, I hate days like these"  
  
Sully nodded his head as he pulled on a green sweatshirt "I hear ya."  
  
The conversation with his partner and Sully faded out as Bosco pulled off his pants and grabbed a pair of jeans. Once changed he took a deep breathe, ran a hand through his hair and finally, chanced another glance in Faith's direction.  
  
He noticed immediately that her attire was slightly different from normal. Her top was low cut, revealing a tantalizing amount of cleavage, which caused a sudden rush of blood to certain nether regions of his body. Bosco shook himself mentally and chastised himself, * She's your partner, man.and a mother.and a married woman.get it together Boscorelli and you are waaaayyy outta your league.*  
  
Just then, Faith stood up and bent over to retrieve her bag from the locker floor, giving Bosco a perfect view of her behind encased in a pair of, too tight for Bosco's liking, deep blue jeans.  
  
Bosco suddenly had the image of his hands cupping her ass and whirled around to face his locker. * What the hell is wrong with me.this is Faith.Cruz.think of Cruz and you the other night, in her apartment.her ass, think of her ass.*  
  
Faith was unaware of the internal battle waging within her partner as she finished changing and pulled on her black leather jacket. She smiled wistfully at the sensation of putting on her jacket, it had been a long time since she had worn it and to be honest she had missed it. She hadn't had the chance to get out much lately and when Kim had told her about the little gathering at Haggerty's after the days shift yesterday, Faith had jumped at the idea.  
  
Faith returned her attention to the room around her as Davis opened his locker and spoke up, "So.Faith, you look like you're dressed to kill.are you goin' to Haggerty's tonight?"  
  
Faith smiled at the compliment as she shut the door to her locker. "Yeah, I was plannin' on it. Kim told me about it yesterday.you goin'?"  
  
Davis nodded and then looked to Bosco, "You too, Bosco?"  
  
Faith turned to see her partner's response and was met with the sight of a half naked Bosco.  
  
Faith unconsciously licked her lips as her gaze traveled along the well- muscled planes of his chest. She had always known that her partner was attractive one had to be blind not to. His chest and abdomen were well muscled, with a dusting of hair leading down. Faith had the sudden urge to slide her hands along the planes of his chest, to place her lips right.  
  
Faith inhaled deeply and tore her gaze away from Bosco. * What the hell is your problem, Yokas.this is Bosco.it's not as if you haven't seen him half- naked before.*.  
  
Faith shook herself as Bosco responded to Davis' question, "I, uh, I hadn't really planned on it.."and he glanced cautiously at his partner.  
  
Faith caught the look and guilt twisted at her. She knew that he felt uncomfortable with her now, because of the situation with Cruz; she just didn't know what it was that she could do about it. His new girlfriend was the one that was the problem.  
  
At the thought of the anti-crime Sgt. Faith felt her blood boil.Bosco probably had no problems with his new "girl".  
  
Davis, oblivious to the tension in the room smiled, "Ahh come on man, it should be fun.and hey...at the very least there will be some cute girls to dance with.right Yokas?  
  
Bosco, glanced at his partner.he wasn't sure if he should.then he thought *what the hell is wrong with me. She is my partner and I'm not in high school.just because she is going to the bar doesn't mean I cant go and have a good time.I'm entitled. *  
  
Bosco smiled at the officer across from him, his decision made, "Alright, you don't have to twist my arm, Davis. You do know that you're sealing your own fate of loner hood because you invited me.I can't control the Boscorelli charm."  
  
Sully, who had by now finished changing piped in as he passed Bosco, "Try duct tape and deodorant." then headed out of the locker room.  
  
Faith let out a laugh and continued to giggle as she followed Sully out of the room.  
  
Bosco frowned as he pulled on his leather jacket and closed his locker. "He's just jealous cause he doesn't have my luck with the ladies."  
  
Davis laughed as he closed his locker, now dressed in blue jeans and a black button down.  
  
Together the two men left to find their respective partners.  
  
End Prologue 


End file.
